A Spark Can Start a Fire
by anthonystarrk
Summary: Isaac wasn't quite sure what it was about Allison, but he was definitely intrigued by her. And although neither of them would admit it to each other, or even themselves for that matter, they were attracted to one another, undoubtedly. ( Allisaac / Rated T for future language an content )
1. A Burning Ember

**So, I got an anonymous ask on tumblr asking to do a full length allisaac story, and since I gave up on my dennifer one, I thought why not! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac wasn't quite sure what it was about Allison, but he was definitely intrigued by her. The day that they got locked in the janitor's closet and decided to mess with the twins, there seemed to be some kind of a spark between the two of them. Although neither of them would admit it to each other, or even themselves for that matter, they were attracted to one another, undoubtedly. After that day, they never talked about their situation. They silently decided that it would be best for everyone to just ignore it and hope it would go away. And that plan worked for a while, until one day when he was sent to check up on her. When she drug him through her window and tackled him to ground, and then they spent the rest of the day investigating and sharing glances, the spark came back for a second turn. But because of the chaos at that moment, among other things, they once again chose to ignore it. The day they finally stopped ignoring it was the day after the chaos was done, the Darach was gone, and the Alpha pack was finished.

It was a Saturday night, and the entire group was at Derek's in celebration. It had been Scott and Stiles who finally convinced Derek to actually let them have a party at his loft, telling him it would be beneficial for everyone. So a few hours into the night, Isaac and Allison ended up alone in the kitchen. They both sent the other a shy smile, continuing what they were doing. But there was something burning inside Isaac, something that was telling him to speak up, to talk to her. He leaned against the counter with his hands and put his head down, taking a deep breath. He brought his head back up and looked Allison right in the eyes.

"Can we talk?" He kept his voice quiet.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" She asked, not quite sure what he wanted to talk about.

"It's about us." He was whispering now. Her eyes widened and she stood up, nodding her head to the front door. They both sneaked out of the loft and stood outside, lucky that no one noticed them.

"There is no us." She continued, still keeping her voice low.

"Yes, there is." He paused, leaning against the railing. "And we shouldn't have to deny it any longer. I'm immensely attracted to you, and I'd like to think that you feel the same about me."

She blushed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, I'm attracted to you. You are.." She paused, incredulous at what she was about to say. "... awfully attractive." He smirked. "But it's not like we can do anything about that." She continued.

"Yeah, I know." He paused and sighed. "Because of Scott."

She nodded. "He's my ex and you two are living together. It would be way weird, and almost a betrayal to him."

Isaac swallowed and nodded. "I'm gonna talk to him." He turned to walk back inside but she grabbed his wrist.

"What are you going to say? 'Oh hey dude, I like your ex girlfriend and I want your permission to go out with her.' Because you can't say that."

He pulled his arm free of her grasp. "I know what I'm going to say." He walked back into the loft and turned all of his attention to finding Scott. He glanced in the kitchen, living room, and area to his right, but didn't see Scott anywhere. Confused, he walked over to Stiles and pulled him away from his conversation with Lydia.

"Hey, Isaac, what's up? Stiles asked, curious as to why the tall werewolf was talking to him.

"Where'd Scott go? I have to talk to him." He seemed anxious.

"He left. He had a date with some girl." Isaac's left eyebrow shot up.

"A date?" He asked, surprised at the information that he had just found out.

"Yeah, some girl from school. I don't know her name." Stiles shrugged it off and headed back over to Lydia.

Isaac stood for a moment, thinking, and then spun around on his heels and left the loft once again to find Allison still standing outside.

"Well, how did it go?"

"It didn't. He left. He's on a date." Allison's lips parted in shock. "I know. I'm just as shocked as you." He continued.

Allison furrowed her brows and took a moment to think. "So, what does this mean for us?"

"Well, he's moved on, it seems, so I'd say that means you can move on as well." He paused, softening his voice "But I still want to talk to him first. Because I would never forgive myself if I upset him over this."

Allison nodded. "I get it."

After a moment of silence, Isaac spoke up. "Well, I'm gonna get going. I wanna be there when he gets home." He turned to leave.

"When will I hear from you?" Allison asked, realizing she sounded somewhat desperate.

"I'll stop by once I talk to him. And don't worry, your dad won't see me." He smirked and then walked back inside. He said his goodbyes to everyone and then headed home.

* * *

When he got to the McCall household, he was alone. Scott was still on his date and Ms. McCall was working the night shift at the hospital. He walked inside and turned on the lights in the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. A half hour later, he was starting to doze off when he heard Scott's motorcycle pull into the driveway. He immediately jumped up, turning off the TV and walking to the door. He stood, waiting for Scott to arrive. A few moments later, the door swung open and Scott walked through.

"Hey, Isaac. Were you waiting for me?" He laughed, shutting the door.

"Yeah, I was." His face was serious, and it was starting to worry Scott. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Alright, what is it?" The two casually walked into the living room and sat down on the couch before continuing the conversation.

"Were you on a date?" Isaac asked, avoiding the topic of Allison.

He swallowed. "Yes, I was. What does it matter?"

Isaac took a deep breath. "So, are you over Allison?" His voice was very reserved.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Again, why does it matter?" Isaac didn't respond right away, and it made Scott suspicious. "Do you like her?"

Isaac brought his eyes up to meet Scott's, and his question was answered. "If you like her, go for it."

Isaac let out a deep sigh. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah, Isaac. Allison and I broke up a long time ago. I've moved on." Scott noticed a look of doubt on Isaac's face. "Isaac, really. I'm just happy that you talked to me about it. Go for it." His voice was sincere, and Isaac nodded.

"Thanks dude, I really appreciate it." They both stood up, and Isaac headed for the door.

"Go get her." Scott winked jokingly. Isaac just shook his head and walked out the door, heading for Allison's apartment.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up next to the curb and parked the car. He got out and noticed Allison's car wasn't there, so he assumed she was still at Derek's. He walked over to the steps that led to her apartment complex and sat down on the third step. Once again, he wanted to be here when she arrived. About five minutes later, Allison's Toyota pulled up and parked right behind Isaac's. She crawled out of her car, keys in hand, and hurried over to him once she noticed him sitting there. He immediately stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." He said gently. "I talked to Scott."

"And?" She asked eagerly.

He smirked and then swiftly moved his head down so his lips could meet hers. He kissed her hastily, fiercely, as if he needed her touch. They broke away to take a breath, resting their foreheads together.

"I take it he's okay with this." She whispered.

He nodded, and brought his lips back for another round.

* * *

**AH! So there's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it!**

**So tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**I'll try to update soon :)**

**xoxo**


	2. The Spark Ignites

Even after the night that they kissed, Allison and Isaac were still hesitant to start a relationship. They each had different worries - Isaac was still somewhat worried about Scott, and Allison was worried about her father. He was furious when she was dating Scott, and she was sure that he wouldn't be too keen on her dating another werewolf. But since Isaac had talked to Scott, she knew that she had to talk to her father. A few days after that night, she finally rounded up enough courage to bring up the subject with him. She took a deep breath and opened the door to his office slightly, peeking her head through.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked softly, sitting at his desk. She opened the door all the way and sat down in the empty chair to his left.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." He could tell she was nervous, so he turned in his chair and faced her.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning slightly towards her.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I promise." He assured her in a quiet tone.

She took another deep breath before talking. "I want to ask for your permission with something..." She trailed off. "I need to know if you will be okay if I start seeing Isaac." She looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze unwavering

He took in a breath and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a minute to process the information and to think of what to say next. He knew exactly what he _should _say, but his gut was telling him something different.

"Dad?" She whispered.

He sighed and brought his eyes back to meet hers. "It's fine, Allison. Isaac's a good kid. I trust him." A smile started to form on her lips. "Just don't get into any trouble." She nodded.

"I won't." She stood up to leave, but he stood up and stopped her.

"I love you honey, just remember that."

"I love you too, dad." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his back. After that, she walked out of his office and went back into her room. She hurried over to her phone and started a new text message.

_To: Isaac Lahey_

_Get over here ASAP. It's important._

She set her phone down on her bed next to her and rested her head on her pillow. Before she knew it, she was asleep

* * *

A half hour later she woke up to the chiming of the elevator. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone to check her messages. There was one from Isaac that came in about 15 minutes earlier.

_On my way. Be there in 10._

She then realized that the elevator chime was probably him, but before she could get up to check, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said somewhat loudly. The door then opened and her father popped his head in.

"Isaac's here." He opened the door all the way and let the werewolf pass, shutting the door once he was in. Isaac took a few slow steps toward Allison's bed but stopped once parallel with her closet.

"Ya know, this is the spot where you had me pinned down with a knife to my throat." He reminisced. Allison swung her legs over and let them dangle off the bed, moving her bare feet back and forth.

"I remember that very clearly." She stood up and opened the top drawer in her nightstand, pulling out the same knife. "But there's one detail you're getting wrong." She held up the knife so it was in his line of sight. "This isn't a knife, remember?"

He smiled and nodded. "Right, it's a Chinese ring dagger." She smirked at him and moved a step closer to him.

"And as I seem to remember, you were lurking outside my bedroom window." Isaac moved past her and leaned against her window sill.

"Yeah, I was. Right outside this window." She took a few steps towards him.

"And then I heard you, so I went the window and opened it up." She slowly moved closer to him, moving her free hand to grasp his shirt. "And then I did this." She whispered, throwing him onto the floor and straddling him as she had before.

"I especially remember this part." He whispered, glancing down at her chest as he had done the first time.

She still had the knife up to his neck, but she decided she didn't need it anymore. She cautiously turned her torso and set it back in her dresser drawer, quickly turning back to face Isaac.

"I don't really need that anymore." She whispered, leaning her head down so her lips could meet his. She lightly pressed her lips to his, keeping the kiss gentle. Just before she was going to pull away, Isaac swiftly flipped them over so he was on top of her. Allison's eyebrows popped up in shock. "So you like to be on top, huh?" He smirked, and hastily brought his lips back to hers, kissing her much more roughly than their earlier kiss. He waited for her lips to part so he could bring his tongue in, but when it never happened, he pulled his head back slightly, breaking their contact.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I still haven't told you what I have to tell you yet." With that, he pushed him self off of her and leaned back against her bed. She did the same, pushing her self up and leaning back next to him.

"And what would that be?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I talked to my dad."

He smirked. "I know. He told me." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "When I got here, he talked to me about it. He told me that I had his blessing."

"That's all he said?" She asked, feeling as though her dad would have more to say.

"Well, he did say that if I get you pregnant he's going to rip my head off." She couldn't help but laugh, instantly seeing the serious look on his face. "It's not funny!" He said, smiling.

"It's pretty funny." She giggled a bit more before stopping when she saw Isaac leaning in again. She promptly brought her hand up and placed her pointer finger against his mouth, as to silence him. "No more." She paused. "Not until you take me out on a real date." He rolled his eyes but was soon smiling again.

"Alright, I can deal with that." He was about to get up when Allison pushed her lips back into his, kissing him hungrily. She soon broke away for a breath, smirking back at him.

"One for the road." He shook his head, standing up and looking down at her.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night." He headed for the door.

"What time?" Allison asked, standing up and sitting back down on her bed.

"It's a surprise." He smiled wide at her, quickly moving out the door and shutting it behind him.

Allison released a huge sigh and flopped down on her back. Laying down, she reached over with her left hand and grabbed her phone. She hit the number two and it immediately dialed Lydia's cell phone number.

"Lydia, I need to talk to you. Like now."

* * *

**Eheheh. So what do you guys think? You liking it so far? Please tell me, I love to hear your thoughts!**

**I'll attempt to update soon.**

**xoxo**


	3. Young Blood

**Alright guys, so here's chapter 3!**

**(And omg the summer finale is on Monday. Who's freaking out!? OH YEAH. ME.)**

* * *

After their phone call, Lydia rushed to Allison's immediately. She came barreling through her bedroom door ten minutes after the call, and shut the door behind her. She quickly sat down next to Allison and stared intently at her.

"Why the hell did I have to rush over here so fast? What's going on!?" The strawberry-blonde was anxious to know what her best friend had to say. Allison took a deep breath and moved herself so she was facing Lydia. She waited a moment to ready herself before she finally spoke up.

"Isaac and I, we kind of have a thing." Lydia's eyes instantly widened and her mouth gaped open. "And we're going on a date tomorrow night." The brunette stared at her friend, who seemed to be stuck in shock. "Lydia?"

Lydia shook her head lightly and snapped back to reality. "Isaac _Lahey_?!" She exclaimed.

Allison blushed slightly. "Yes, Isaac Lahey."

"You and _Isaac_?! Who would've thought!" Lydia let out a breath and slipped her heels off, spontaneously changing her tone. "So, have you guys done it yet?"

Allison's jaw dropped in shock. "NO! We haven't _done _anything..." She trailed off, feeling her friend's stare.

"Nothing? At all?" She inquired.

"Okay, we might have made out a few times but that's it!" Her cheeks were covered with a rosy pink from embarrassment now.

"You go girl." She winked, standing up. "So what're you gonna wear?" She opened the closet and started digging through clothes. Allison stood up as well, leaning against the wall next to the closet door.

"I'm not sure yet, he didn't tell me where we're going or anything."

Lydia turned around. "Text him and ask him. Casual? Fancy? Or what?" She immediately turned back around and continued looking through clothing.

Allison sighed, grabbing her phone from her bed and opening her messages. She clicked on Isaac's name and started a new message.

_To: Isaac Lahey_

_Need to know... What should I wear tomorrow night? Casual or fancy? _

_Reply as soon as you can :)_

She clicked send, instantly regretting the smiley face she added at the end of the message. She thought it was too childish, but she did it anyway. She shook her head, sitting back down on her bed as Lydia continued to rummage through her attire. She leaned against her head board, closing her eyes. A couple minutes later they snapped open when she felt her phone vibrate next to her. She quickly grabbed it and read the message from Isaac.

_From: Isaac Lahey_

_Hmmm.. fancy. A tight little black dress would be perfect ;)_

She couldn't help but blush at what he said. She was about to tell Lydia what the message said but her phone vibrated once more.

_From: Isaac Lahey_

_I'm just kidding. Wear whatever you want, but keep it classy!_

_P.S. I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow. You better be ready on time!_

She sat smiling at her phone for a moment before Lydia brought her back to reality. "Allison?! What did he say?"

Allison set her phone down next to her and looked up at her friend. "He said to keep it classy." She giggled to herself a bit, and Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"You are acting like a 14 year old all over again." She strolled back to her friend's closet and started looking through her dresses until she came across one that caught her eye. She grabbed the hanger that it was on and pulled it from the closet, carrying it back out with her. "When did you buy _this_!?"

Allison looked up and widened her eyes when she saw the dress Lydia had pulled. It was one that she had bought a long time ago, figuring she would never wear it. It was a strapless dark blue dress that stopped halfway down her thighs, and hugged her figure.

"I never thought I would wear that!" She snapped.

"Well it's perfect!" She tossed it onto the bed next to her. "Try it on. I need to see it on you." She smiled and left the room for a moment, shutting the door behind her. Allison stood up and sighed, slipping off her tank top and jeans that she had been wearing. Standing in her bra and underwear, she looked in the mirror that was in the corner of her room. She spun around, looking at her body. She then remembered Lydia's question from earlier.

_Have you guys done it yet?_

The question swirled around in her head for a moment when she suddenly realized that she could very well end up doing _it _with Isaac tomorrow night. She took in a staggering breath while she shook the thought out of her head. She then slipped into the blue dress and opened her door, sticking her head out to find Lydia. She spotted her red-headed friend in the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Knowing her father wasn't home, she walked out of her room in the dress and walked down the hallway silently, stopping at the end.

"Ehem." She muttered just loud enough that Lydia would hear it. Lydia then spun around on her bare heels and stopped.

"Amazing!" She exclaimed, walking towards her to get a better look. "It's perfect." She motioned for her to spin around so she could see the back. "Your ass looks hot as hell!" She said excitedly.

"Oh whatever." Allison said, blushing a bit. "What about shoes?" She asked, knowing Lydia would know best.

"Hold on." She strutted past the brunette and back into her room, quickly grabbing a pair of black heels from her closet and carrying them back out. "Put these on."

Allison obeyed, slipping the black heels onto her feet. She walked into the living room and back, testing them out. "Well? Do they work?"

Lydia nodded. "Mhmm. They're just right." She then looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit, I gotta get going. I promised Stiles I would study with him tonight."

"Yeah, _study_." Allison muttered to herself. Lydia only rolled her eyes, hurrying back to Allison's room to grab her shoes. She came back out and grabbed her water bottle from the counter.

"I'm pretty busy tomorrow, but I'll stop by before you leave to make sure you look okay!" She smiled before walking out the door, leaving Allison alone in her empty apartment. She sighed, hobbling her way back to her room and putting her regular clothes back on. She wanted to be with Isaac now, but she knew that it was too late for him to come over. So she sat down on her bed, grabbing her phone once again.

_To: Isaac Lahey_

_Hey, so I know that it's late, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. _

_See you tomorrow._

She tossed her phone down next to her and stood up. She slipped out of her jeans and her tank top, tossing them to the side. She then unhooked her bra, tossing it with the others, and slipped on a baggy t-shirt. Content with her clothing, she climbed into bed, snuggling down under the covers. She turned her lamp off, and flipped on her side to go to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone vibrated.

_From: Isaac Lahey_

_No problem at all. Scott and I were just watching TV. _

_And I appreciate the message. Goodnight to you as well, see you soon. _

She sat smiling at her phone once again. She eventually turned it off and set it on her bedside table. She couldn't believe what a simple text from him could do to her. Lydia was right, she was acting like a 14 year old girl who just got her first boyfriend. But she didn't care, because Isaac made her happy, something she hadn't been in a long time.

* * *

**So yeah. There's that. Hope you guys are still liking the story!**

**Until next time.**

**xoxo**

**(BTW. If anyone has a tumblr and wants to follow me, my URL is anthonystarrk. Feel free to follow me, and I'll most likely follow you back! Plus I wanna talk to you guys about the show! It's so crazy!)**


End file.
